


Not America's Sweetheart

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fanmix, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Control, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: A fanmix for the incredibly strong Jessica Jones.





	Not America's Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Jessica Jones. Warnings for referenced non-con, mind control and alcohol abuse.

Jessica Jones is a private investigator from New York City. At a young age Jessica developed superhuman strength after the car crash that killed both of her parents and her younger brother. Jessica was then taken in by Dorothy Walker as a publicity stunt to improve the child star career of her daughter Trish. After a bit of a rocky start, Trish and Jessica developed a strong bond.  
  
As an adult, Jessica isn’t sure what to do with herself and suffers through a string of bad jobs before she decides that she wants to use her powers to help people (if not to become a professional hero, like Trish wants her to). Unfortunately, (while rescuing a man being attacked by muggers), Jessica catches the attention of a man with mind controlling powers called Kilgrave.  
  
Kilgrave forces her to be in a relationship with him and to use her powers to his advantage before she finally manages to break free from his control. The experience leaves her suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder (which she uses alcohol to cope with) and determined to keep a low profile. But when Kilgrave returns and tries to “win her back” Jessica makes it her mission to stop him.  
  
Jessica is cynical and sarcastic but she fiercely defends the people she cares about. She may deny it, but Jessica has a heroic streak and remains resolved to using her powers to help people in need.

 

_"Maybe it's enough; that the world thinks I'm a hero. Maybe if I work long and hard, maybe I can fool myself."_  
―Jessica Jones

 

 

 

**  
  
Rainbow's End by Amanda Palmer & Edward Ka-Spel**  
Nothing loops, it only spins  
And the child lock keeps me in  
The signal flashes green and then decays  
  
I maybe should've just ignored that little voice inside  
You know, the aimless one that counts to three  
Then whispers, "Drive"  
The one word that was uttered  
At the moment that it mattered  
I would leave them, hoping someday  
I'd arrive  
  
  
  
**Control by Garbage**  
I confess I've lost control  
I let my guard down  
I let the truth out  
Oh, I confess  
I've lost control  
I let my guard down  
I let the truth out  
  
I was trapped like a prisoner in my skin  
I was punished like an enemy for my sins  
I was blind  
I was caged  
And I was tricked  
And I was suffocating  
I was suffocating  
  
  
  
**Quite Nice People by Ida Maria**  
How come I'm so afraid of people?  
Most people are quite nice people  
How come I'm so in love with people?  
Mostly people are quite stupid people  
  
Maybe I'm afraid someone will see right through me  
'Cause I see right through you  
Maybe I'm afraid someone will see right through me  
'Cause I see right through you  
  
  
  
**Shove It by Santigold**  
War tactics, they make me sick  
Reel your heart in, run away with it  
Smile in your face, undermine your back  
Got guns for the strength they lack  
So if you know another way  
You can't look the other way  
You know another way  
Tell them so right to their face  
  
We think you're a joke  
Shove your hope where it don't shine  
  
  
  
**Violet by Hole**  
And the sky was made of amethyst  
And all the stars were just like little fish  
You should learn when to go  
You should learn how to say no  
  
Might last a day, yeah  
Mine is forever  
Might last a day, yeah  
Mine is forever  
  
Well they get what they want, and they never want it again  
Well they get what they want, and they never want it again  
Go on, take everything, take everything, I want you to  
Go on, take everything, take everything, I want you to  
  
  
  
**Dear Sister by The Pretty Reckless**  
Dear sister, can you help me lie?  
I've told the truth so many years  
No one seems to want to hear that  
I'm not someone else inside  
  
I've been along this lonely road  
Looks like I'm not coming home  
But I don't mind  
Please don't cry  
  
  
  
**Shake It Out by Florence and the Machine**  
And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well, what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah  
  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa  
  
  
  
**America's Sweetheart by Elle King**  
My hands are dirty and my heart is cold  
Them boys I've been with say I got no soul, when I  
I meet another honey at the bar  
I'll think it's funny when I break his heart  
  
My kind of medicine is whiskey straight  
I got a mouth to put you in your place, and they  
They said I'll never be the poster type  
But they don't make posters of my kind of life  
  
So kick out the jams, kick up the soul  
Pour another glass of that rock and roll  
Turn up the band, fire in the hole  
Gonna lose control tonight  
  
What do you want from me?  
I'm not America's sweetheart  
So beat the drum with me  
I'm not America's sweetheart  
Well, they said I'm too loud  
For this town  
So I lit a match  
And burned it down  
What do you want from me?  
I'm not America's sweetheart  
But you love me anyway  
  


 

[Not America's Sweetheart](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/not-america-s-sweetheart?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
